Current sheet metal grippers for press shop automation are relatively large and heavy. The limiting factor on the speed of a pressing operation is the speed of how fast the sheets can be transferred from one position to the next. The heavier the weight, on the end of the robot, the slower the robot moves due to an increase in applied moment. Accordingly, it is desirable to lessen the weight of the gripper while maintaining the gripping characteristics.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a gripper that eliminates weight while providing comparable gripping characteristics. The present disclosure provides a gripper that is formed from aluminum. The moving jaw provides a unique cam profile as well as a pivot point that prevents the non-gripping end of the movable jaw from protruding below the end plane of the gripper body. The footprint of the gripper is small compared to those currently in the market while providing comparable gripping force. The speed of the gripper is relatively high.